


Hate to Say Goodbye

by i_am_still_bb



Series: November 2020 Drabble Challenge [4]
Category: Poldark (TV 2015), Return to Treasure Island (TV 1996)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:00:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27636497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_am_still_bb/pseuds/i_am_still_bb
Summary: It's time for Jim to go home, but he just can't seem to leave.
Relationships: Jim Hawkins/Ross Poldark
Series: November 2020 Drabble Challenge [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2019770
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Hate to Say Goodbye

Jim shuffles his feet awkwardly on the front steps of Nampara.

Ross is still chattering on about the movie that they had been to see. They had seen the movie, but then they kept coming up with more reasons to stay together. Ross wanted to show Jim a new video game; Jim wanted to share a comedian’s routine with Ross. 

And suddenly it was two in the morning. On a Wednesday.

Jim had already received a barrage of increasingly irate text messages and voicemails from Silver and Flint, one threatening and one cajoling, about his tardiness. Curfew on school nights is 10pm and on weekends it is midnight. 

They know that they need to part ways.

But they cannot stop talking. 

The desire to stay near the other makes them reckless. 

Jim knows that if he is not home in 10 minutes, the length of time that it takes to walk from Ross’ door to his car, drive home, and walk to his own front door, a distance of  _ exactly _ ten miles, as Jim has learned over the past weeks, he will be grounded. And it won’t be for a short amount of time. It could be until graduation; and it is only March. The warm damp air allows them to linger on the stoop.

But still Jim cannot drag himself away.

Ross knows the consequences, too. He is the one who had gotten them to this point. They were no longer in the basement, at the top of the stairs, or lingering in the kitchen. Jim could at least see his car from here. Jim had even unlocked it with the key fob it was so close.

But still they linger.

“I really should go,” Jim says when Ross pauses to take a breath. He looks forlornly at his car.

Ross nods and stares at the car as well.

“Silver’s already mad at me.”

“I hope he doesn’t take your phone away like he did when you failed that math test last month.”

Jim groans. “Don’t remind me.”

He had failed that test because while he had been “studying” with Ross he had actually been studying the slope of Ross’ brow, the angle of his nose, and the distance between them.

“Text me when you get home?”

“Yeah… See you later,” Jim turns to leave.

He is almost to his car when Ross shouts. “Wait a second!”

Jim turns. Just in time to be caught up in a hug. Ross lifts Jim from the ground and turns in a half circle. 

When Jim’s feet are placed back on solid ground his wobbles and Ross hugs him in tight again. 

Jim can hear Ross’ heartbeat.

“Drive safe,” Ross murmurs into Jim’s hair. But they stay like that for a long moment more.

Jim nods and fumbles with his door handle. He falls into his seat. 

When he pulls up in front of his home he is not entirely sure how he got there. All of his thoughts had stayed with Ross in that hug.

  
  



End file.
